A Movie Night
by ayanamonique
Summary: Calleigh and eric have a movie night


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or any of their character. For intertainment purposes only.

A/N: This just came to me and I had to type it up. I would say it takes place before 7.16. Please Review! I love to know what you think.

At the lab Eric walk in to Calleighs Ballistics lab. Calleigh was looking at bullet striations through a microscope. He stops and just looks at her for a minute before speaking.

"Hey" he says walking into the lab approaching her.

"Hey back to you." she says giving him a coy smile.

Eric starts looking around strangely. Calleigh starts laughing at how funny he looks.

"Eric what are you doing?" she asked.

Eric moves a bit closer to her but remains a safe distance away. "Just checking to make sure no one was around."

"Well whats up?" she ask now curious.

"Just came to make sure we were still on for tonight." he says

Her and Eric just agreed to start dating they already had one movie night at her place a couple of days ago.

"Yea of course just bring the popcorn." she said with excitement.

"And you pick the movie." he said with a smirk

They stood there looking at each other for a minute. Calleigh could imagine how stupid they must have looked just staring at each other. Eric was the first to break them out of there staring contest.

"Alright well I'm goanna head back to fingerprints to finish up some work. See you tonight." he said heading towards the door. It sometimes seemed unreal that he was with Calleigh. It felt better than he could have imagined. He had put a lot of his feeling out there at the hospital without putting all of them. Calleigh was his.

Eric arrived at Calleigh's with popcorn brought and a movie picked out. They were now situated on the couch with Calleigh laying back in between Eric legs watching the movie. Eric was grazing up and down Calleighs forearm with his fingertips. It was driving Calleigh insane but she would never admit it, Calleigh looked amazing like she always did. So relaxed in her blue tanktop and jeans. Her hair was parted down the middle with little to no makeup making heremerald eyes all the brighter. Eric grazed down her arm reaching down to her hand intertwining their fingers.

The act reminded her of the last time they'd had a movie night. _They were seated similar to how they were now except Calleigh was laying down instead of a sitting position. Eric was stroking his finger through her hair causing some strands to hit her bare shoulder. Calleigh chuckled."What?" he asked. "That tickles." bringing her arms on both sides of him bringing her lips to his in a kiss. His lips were so soft. It started slow at first and then eric nibbled on her lower lip becoming more insistent. She tilted her head to get better access slipping her tongue against the thin line between his lips. Not realizing her action she straddled Eric eliciting a moan from him. Kissing Calleigh was so intoxicating. Calleigh placed her hands on his neck pulling at the back of his neck to deepen this kiss if it could get any deeper than this. Eric could feel her heat as she straddled him. He had to stop this before any more blood could reach his lower extremities. Eric started to slow the kiss withdrawing his tongue which almost killed him when she gave a disappointed moan. They shared two more quick kisses breaking apart panting. They were both thankful for the oxygen. Eric looked up at Calleigh. She was completely flushed, cheeks red. Eric had to take a couple of deep breaths. When Calleigh opened her eyes Erics were so deep with a hint of lust. " Oh my god I'm so embarrased I practically jumped you." she said. Eric had to laugh at her they both had gotten really into that kiss. "It's okay I dont mind." he said with a chuckle. "Look Cal I want to do this right you mean a lot to me, so I want to take this slow okay?" he asked. "Okay" she replied. _

_"Trust me I want to..." he said having a little bit of trouble getting it all out._

_"Hey i get it, you mean alot to me too." she said giving him a light kiss._

Calleigh became flushed just thinking about the memory and then a love scene come on during the movie. With the memory of their last movie night and the lovescene Calleigh squeezed Eric hand. "I'm going to make some more popcorn." she said picking up the popcorn bowl and glasses to refill them. The look on his face was so adorable. He looked like a kid who was told he wasn't going to the amusement park after a week of anticipation.

Once Calleigh got up Eric missed her prescence immediately. Having her in his arms was so comfortable and easy. She was so beautiful he could just stare at her all day, every day.

When Calleigh came back she saw the love scene was over and thanked god. She settled back into her previous position Eric interlocked his finger with hers running his thumb her hand. God how was she do affected by the smallest things he did. She looked up at him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she replied her accent a little thicker.

Man did he love her accent. He got close to her ear.

"Tell me" he said in a challenging tone.

The feel of his breath so close to her causing her eyes to flutter close. Some how managing to reply "This just feels good." she said knowing it probably came out husky and soft.

"What this." he said not able to keep the smirk off his face as he bent down brushing her hair hair off her shoulders as he bent down kissing it. His lips slow and soft and alittle wet. He then moved his kisses to the base of her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine and at that Calleigh couldn't take it anymore turning in his arms and planting her lips on his. A slow and teasing kiss. " Are you teasing me?" he asked giving her one more kiss keeping their forheads together. The movie completely forgotten.

"Yes." she said with a smirk.

"It's late."

"Yea it is you should stay the night?" she never wanting to leave his arms. "Just Sleep, I promise to keep my hands to myself if you can" she said with a chuckle reassuring him.

"Okay I'll stay but remember hands to yourself." he said teasingly with that delko smirk.

The stopped the movie. Eric helped put everything away in the kitchen. Calleigh grabbed Eric's hand leading him towards her bedroom. Calleigh brushed her teeth and changed into a cami and some shorts while Eric was in the bathroom and climbed into bed. Eric stripped down to a undershirt and boxers making it impossible not to ogle him as he climbed into bed snuggling close to Cal draping his arm over her abdomen. He pressed a kiss into her.

"Night Cal."

"Night Eric.

They lay there letting sleep overtake them.


End file.
